


Affections of a Hero and a Demon

by flamesofunknown



Category: Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Skyward Sword - Fandom
Genre: Gemplay, M/M, Master and weapon GhiraLink, eyyy, link tops, pwp somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesofunknown/pseuds/flamesofunknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link wanted to try something new, Ghirahim obliged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affections of a Hero and a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of master and weapon GhiraLink. What can I say, that seems to be my muse.

Ghirahim's spine curved up. Why he allowed Link's wish to try something new escaped him. The idea Link had was for him to see how sensitive the diamond on his chest was, so Ghirahim obliged Link's wish, indulging him for once. 

After all, Link tiptoed around Ghirahim's wishes, hoping not to get too hurt, especially when Ghirahim got violent, in battle or bed. Sometimes it was hard to tell, as Ghirahim loved to cause Link pain. 

It was a mess, and Ghirahim did not dare to actually penetrate his dear hero when he was bleeding in bed, and it was why that took place at Ghirahim's former home. Not Link's home on the Surface, or his room on that floating island of his. 

A moan caught in his throat as Link's thumb brushed over the highest point on the diamond, stroking up the ridge and onto his collarbone. For once, Ghirahim was becoming undone. 

At first, Ghirahim had been guarded about allowing the very center of his power be revealed to his former enemy, as he had pierced it several times in battle, slowly taking him apart from the inside. He could remember the burn of the Master Sword inside the diamond. When it finally healed, the breakage had only served to make it a little more sensitive than it had been before. 

Link's thumb may have left his diamond, but his tongue quickly replaced it, licking along the flats and edges, not missing an inch. Some moments were purposefully slow and drawn out, but others were chaste and meant to leave a quick mark that died into the next. 

As of yet, Ghirahim's lower back had not touched the sheets, too busy curved up into the air to get more of Link's touch. 

Who knew it could be such a drug? He knew it was sensitive, but he didn't know how badly it could go. 

It was clear Link was seeing how quickly Ghirahim could fall apart at the seems. Each lick and kiss seemed a little more strategically placed than the last. Ghirahim knew how to watch for hints of when a partner had enough of one thing, and when doing a certain thing would drive them up the wall. 

Link had clearly learned from example on how to watch for a clue. 

Tongue left warm metal for a moment, allowing his spine to return to his usual posture, Ghirahim quickly slumping to the bed, his face warm, though the form was unable to show how flustered he was due to the nature of his skin and it's lack of transparency. 

Ghirahim glanced up, watching Link climb on top of him, the boy as bare as he was. 

"Change back, partially, could you?" He softly asked, Ghirahim blinking once in surprise at the hero. He nodded, distant sensations returning to full on feeling. It was always odd returning to a skin that had more nerve contact with things. 

The gem stayed, brilliantly glowing in the dark room. Link seemed to be entranced by it, focused deeply by the glowing light from his core. 

His tongue was back on the diamond before Ghirahim had time to speak, and now that his skin was translucent again, it was easy to see the blush that covered his cheeks so brightly. 

Ghirahim's bare hands tangled into Link's soft hair, pushing his lips and tongue against his diamond, hoping he wasn't hurting the hero. It would do him no good if his hero ended up in pain unintentionally when he was receiving pleasure. 

He felt Link's hand poke at his entrance, rubbing the puckered ring of muscle. The added sensation made Ghirahim groan, another part of him quickly making itself known. Link knew how to frustrate him and he used that knowledge like a honed weapon now. 

He had to make sure Link being the dominant one in bed was not going to be a permanent arrangement, just because they were master and weapon did not mean that Link had the right to have his way over Ghirahim's body all the time. It was only fair Ghirahim let others know who exactly Link belonged to. 

Link's finger slipped inside him, a tight burning sensation he had not experienced in quite some time. "Lubricant, Link..." He gasped, trying to focus enough to be able to summon a jar of the stuff. Usually he was able to, but then again, his head tended to be clearer than this, as Ghirahim was the one on top usually. 

Usually Ghirahim's diamond shaped core was not present in the middle of his chest, the glow fading and brightening like a heartbeat. 

A tiny pop sounded as he caught a small pot in his hand, passing it to Link. A kiss was pressed to the point of his gem as Link drew away, clumsily opening it and dipping his fingers in. He closed it, returning his finger back inside Ghirahim. 

The lubricant made the entrance better this time, and Link's finger gently prodded inside him, feeling for the one area he knew Ghirahim quickly tracked down. And Ghirahim knew what Link was looking for the moment he brushed against it. 

He gasped, not having felt pressure against that soft spot inside him for some time. It was automatic that his body seized up at it, almost yelping in surprise.

Link's tongue on his core was an automatic balm to his discomfort, and it slowly faded to pleasure. He found it so embarrassing that he was just as experienced now with the feeling of a finger against his prostate as Link had been when he took the hero for the first time. Ghirahim knew what to expect, but precisely had been another matter altogether that left his mouth dry and wanting more. 

Of course, the discomfort returned when Link's second finger slid in a little shyly, as if Ghirahim would break if Link placed too much pleasure on his body. 

"I am not fragile, Link." He sighed. "As nervous as you may be." 

Link shifted, slipping his third inside, slowly working Ghirahim loose. When he deemed the demon ready, his fingers retreated, slicking his member up before sliding into Ghirahim. 

The demon tilted his head back with a low groan. Maybe he would have to lie back and let Link have a turn at doing the work. 

Link's hips met his rear softly, Ghirahim letting him get a feel for moving, the thrusts slow and unsteady.

Although, Ghirahim had to admit Link was a quick learner, as he had shown before with his tongue and driven him crazy with the touch. His thrusts slowly evened out, trying to find the spot he had brushed against with his fingers. 

It took a little while, as the heat in Ghirahim's lower stomach started to clench, his bottom lip held between his teeth, but Link eventually hit it. His efforts earned him a sharp intake of breath, and a low moan. 

"You said you enjoy those sounds from me, but I think when they come from you, they're so much more entertaining." Link grinned, leaning over to pepper kisses on his core. 

"You sound too much like me." He muttered lowly, his breath hitching on the next thrust to his prostate. 

"I spend too much time around you, you're rubbing off on me." There was the scrape of teeth along one edge and he gasped, the feeling so much better than what it would be on skin. 

"Well, I hope not too many of my personal habits do." Ghirahim replied, his hand returning to grip Link's hair, fingers curling into soft blond strands. His other held onto the Hero's shoulder. "It would be a shame to see you tarnished by them." 

"I already have a habit of insulting people I do not like, thanks to you. You're a bad influence. Maybe I should do something about that." He flinched at the threat, the heavy heat wilting at the thought of being punished for his personality, and it was enough for his hands to curl a little tighter out of fear. 

Link's thrusts paused for a moment, pain clear on his face. "Ow... Ghirahim..." Dark eyes flicked to the hand on his shoulder, red scratches clear on Link. He let go, loosening his grip on Link's hair too. 

"Would you actually punish me?" Ghirahim's voice was quiet and low, something that rarely happened. Link sighed, pressing a kiss to his core in apology. 

"No, only if I really had to." Relief surged through Ghirahim, but he knew Link would not be as harsh as Demise had been in his discipline. He could still feel the lash of the whip as it bit into his skin and he flinched. 

Link must have noticed, as his hand stroked across his skin, up his chest and along his jaw, thumb sweeping over the inky cracks on his cheek. "Are you okay?" 

"No." Ghirahim let go of Link's hair, his hand covering Link's. "I am not." 

Link was unable to reach his lips without slipping out from Ghirahim, so he made do by slowly kissing his diamond in promise of giving him reassuring ones later. "I promise I'll never hurt you as badly as whatever he's done." 

His hand pulled away, sliding down his body until it curled around Ghirahim's half hard length. The thought of punishment had made it wilt along with the urge for his release. 

Link's thrusts resumed, taking on a gentle edge. His hand pumped Ghirahim's member in time, the heat quickly returning as pleasure washed memory of sharp pain from his mind. 

Soon, the heavy feeling was taking over again, Link curled over him, forehead pressed against Ghirahim's chest to the side of his core. A few more thrusts in, and Ghirahim felt the heat clench once more before his release spilled over Link's hand and both of their abdomens slightly. 

Link groaned, finishing a moment later. Ghirahim let his core disapear, his chest free of anything that could harm Link. 

His hero slipped out, pressing close to Ghirahim, one arm going under Ghirahim's neck and the other around his waist. 

"I... Love you." Link's confession made Ghirahim's head turn, glancing down at his hero. "Although I'm not sure what I love about you more, and why I love you, but it's an emotion that I've been feeling for a while and I'm still coming to terms with the fact I could put my finger on it--" 

"You have picked up some of my habits, like the one that I have about rambling." Ghirahim interrupted him, smiling. 

Link pouted, pinching some of the skin on his back. "I was saying, I love the way we manage to exist together and get along, it's clear we have some attachment other than master and weapon, and we haven't killed each other yet. But just because I love you doesn't mean I don't want to kill you sometimes."

"Some would say if you don't want to kill your partner, you're doing it incorrectly." He had seen some demons who were together end up fighting regularily and hurting each other, but it was how they functioned. 

Ghirahim realized that he wouldn't be able to not inflict harm on Link, but he had emotions that were deeper, drawn off of the initial curiosity he had with the human boy. 

"I wouldn't say love, not yet, but I hold affection for you." 

Link laughed, his cheek on Ghirahim's chest. "Good enough for me."


End file.
